escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cancionero de Upsala
El Cancionero de Uppsala, también conocido como Cancionero del Duque de Calabria o Cancionero de Venecia, es un libro que contiene villancicos españoles de la época renacentista. El libro El nombre real con el que el libro fue impreso es: "Villancicos de diversos autores, a dos, y a tres, y a quatro, y a cinco bozes, agora nuevamente corregidos. Ay mas ocho tonos de Canto llano, y ocho tonos de Canto de Organo para que puedam aprovechar los que a cantar començaren." Fue recopilado en la corte de Fernando de Aragón, Duque de Calabria, en Valencia, y publicado en 1556, en Venecia, por Jerónimo Scotto, uno de los impresores mas conocidos de su época. El único ejemplar conocido de la edición fue encontrado hacia 1907, por el musicólogo y diplomático Rafael Mitjana, en la Biblioteca de la Universidad de Uppsala, en Suecia. Dos años después, en 1909, Mitjana publicó un estudio sobre el libro titulado "Cincuenta y cuatro canciones españolas del siglo XVI", donde comenta y transcribe el texto de las piezas. Mitjana atribuyó el origen de las obras a compositores españoles, como Juan del Enzina, Cristóbal de Morales, Francisco de Peñalosa, etc. que residieron en Italia durante la primera mitad del siglo XVI. Sin embargo, es a partir de la publicación del trabajo de Romeu Figueras, "Matheo Flecha el Viejo, la corte literariomusical del duque de Calabria y el Cancionero llamado de Upsala", cuando se relaciona el cancionero con la corte del Duque de Calabria. El cancionero es de pequeño tamaño (209 x 147 mm) y, a diferencia de la costumbre de la época, no tiene dedicatoria ni prólogo, lo que hace difícil conocer las circunstancias en las que se realizó la recopilación. Obras El libro contiene 70 obras en total con: *54 villancicos a 2, 3, 4 y 5 voces. Según los temas tratados, podríamos agruparlos en: amorosos, navideños, populares y pastoriles. *16 piezas a 1 y 2 voces: 8 tonos de canto llano y 8 de canto de órgano. En los dos casos, las obras están ordenadas del primer al octavo tono. Como indica el título de la obra, tienen una finalidad docente. El índice del cancionero ordena las obras en seis grupos: #Villancicos a dos voces #Villancicos a tres voces #Villancicos a cuatro voces #Villancicos de navidad, a tres voces (En realidad, corresponden a villancicos a 4 voces) #Villancicos de navidad, a tres voces #Villancicos a cinco voces (Aquí vienen incluidos los ejemplos de canto llano y los de canto de órgano. La mayor parte de las piezas son anónimas. El libro solo indica que el villancico "Dezilde al cavallero" fue compuesto por Nicolas Gombert. Sin embargo, ha podido determinarse la autoría de varias de ellas debido a que aparecen en otras fuentes, en particular, en libros de vihuela (Orphénica Lyra de Miguel de Fuenllana, Los seys libros del Delphin de Luis de Narváez y el Libro de música de vihuela de Diego Pisador). También es posible aventurar la autoría de otras obras, basándose en los análisis de las piezas. Todas las obras son en castellano, salvo las piezas 23, 24, 35 y 45 que son en catalán y la 54 que es en gallego. A continuación se da una descripción detallada de las obras que componen el cancionero. Los códigos de la columna de "Concordancias" con otros manuscritos y fragmentos se especifican más abajo. Los de la columna de "Grabaciones" se especifican en la sección de "Discografía". Villancicos a dos voces Villancicos a tres voces Villancicos a cuatro voces Villancicos de Navidad a cuatro voces Villancicos de Navidad a tres voces Villancicos a cinco voces Ejemplos de canto llano Ejemplos de canto de órgano (*) instrumental Concordancias con otros manuscritos: *'CMP' - Cancionero de Palacio *'CMS' - Cancionero de Segovia *'CME' - Cancionero de Elvas (Elvas, Biblioteca Pública Hortensia, Ms 11793) Libros con transcripciones para vihuela o vihuela y canto: *'SIR' - Silva de Sirenas de Enríquez de Valderrábano *'ORP' - Orphénica Lyra de Miguel de Fuenllana *'VIH' - Libro de música de vihuela de Diego Pisador Discografía La siguiente discografía se ha ordenado por año de grabación, pero la referencia es la de la edición más reciente en CD. No se incluyen las recopilaciones, sólo los discos originales. *???? - GIS La música en la Corte española de Carlos V. Ars musicae de Barcelone. Eric Gispert. MEC 1004 CD *1968 - ARS Del Romànic al Renaixement - Le Moyen-Age Catalan. Ars musicae de Barcelone. Eric Gispert. Harmonia mundi "Musique d'Abord" HMA 190 051. *1971 - MMQ Cancionero de Upsala o del Duque de Calabria. Madrid Madrigal Quartet. Lola Rodríguez Aragón. Hispavox HHS 11 (LP). *1976 - HES Weltliche Musik im Christlichen und Jüdischen Spanien (1450-1550). Hespèrion XX. Jordi Savall. . La edición moderna en CD es: Music from christian & jewish Spain. Virgin Veritas 5615912 (2 Cds). (Los dos discos se llaman: Court Music and Songs from the Age of the Discoverers 1492-1553 y Sephardic Romances from the Age before the Expulsion of the Jews from Spain 1492) *1976 - UPS De Fyra Arstiderna. Joculatores Upsaliensis. . La edición moderna en CD se halla en el recopilatorio: De Fyra Arstiderna - The four seasons. *1979 - ATR Villancicos. Chansons populaires espagnoles des XVe et XVIe siècles. Atrium Musicae de Madrid. Gregorio Paniagua. Harmonia mundi "Musique d'Abord" HMA 190 1025. *1982 - JOC Cantigas / Canciones. Joculatores Upsaliensis. . La edición moderna en CD se halla en el recopilatorio: De Fyra Arstiderna - The four seasons. *1985 - KAL Kalenda Maya. Medieval and Renaissance Music. Kalenda Maya. Hans Frederik Jacobsen. Simax PSC 1017. *1989 - DAN El Cancionero Musical de Palacio. Musik aus der Zeit der Katholischen Könige in Spanien, 1450-1550. Ensemble Danserye. Preiser Records 90028. *1990 - MIN Cançoner del Duc de Calábria. Capella de Ministrers. Carles Magraner. AVI 8017 *1990 - CAP Bartomeu Càrceres - Anonymes XVIe siècle. Villancicos & Ensaladas. La Capella Reial de Catalunya. Jordi Savall, Montserrat Figueras. Astrée (Naïve) "Musica Iberica" ES 9951. *1991 - BAM E Dame Jolie. Musik von Rittern, Raübern und Königskindern. Capella Antiqua Bambergensis. C.A.B. Records CAB-01. *1991 - RUM Music of the Spanish Renaissance. Shirley Rumsey. Naxos 8.550614. *1995 - IBE Songs and dances from the Spanish Renaissance. Camerata Iberia. MA Records MA 035A. *1996 - SAV El Cançoner del Duc de Calabria (1526 - 1554). La Capella Reial de Catalunya. Jordi Savall. Astrée "Naïve" ES 9960. *1996 - OLA Mudejar. Begoña Olavide, etc. MA Records MA 042A. *1997 - RET Piae Cantiones. Latin Song in Mediaeval Finland. Retrover Ensemble - Markus Tapio. Naxos 8.554180. *1999 - VIR Bella de vos som amorós. La Música en la Corte de los Reyes Católicos y Carlos I. Capella Virelai. Jordi Reguant. La mà de guido 2035. *1999 - ODR Mayrat. El Viaje del Agua. Grupo Odres. Saga WKPD-10/2035. *2001 - CAN Cançoner del duc de Calàbria. Duos i Exercicis sobre els vuit tons. In Canto. La mà de guido 2043. *2002 - MAG Iudicii Signum. Capella de Ministrers. Carles Magraner. Licanus CDM 0203. *2004 - JMM Música en el Quijote. Orphénica Lyra. José Miguel Moreno. Glossa GCD 920207 *2006 - FIG Lux Feminae (900-1600). Montserrat Figueras . Alia Vox AVSA 9847 (SACD-H). Véase también Referencias y bibliografía * Enlaces externos *Artículo de Maricarmen Gómez sobre El Cancionero de Uppsala en la revista Goldberg *http://www.grupocoralaccento.org/PAGINAS/TEXTOS/ACC%20TEXTO%20230303.htm *http://www.sohns-musica.com.ar/upsala.html *Partituras en cpdl.org: **Obras anónimas **Mateo Flecha "el viejo" Categoría:Fuentes musicales renacentistas Categoría:Libros en:Cancionero de Uppsala fr:Cancionero d'Uppsala